cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
King Dice
King Dice is a dice-headed man who acts as the right-hand man of The Devil and the secondary antagonist of ''Cuphead''. He serves as a gatekeeper between over worlds, only allowing Cuphead and Mugman to pass when they turn in every contract to him. Instead of fighting him right away, a minimum of three sub-bosses must be defeated to fight with King Dice himself. Board Game In order to fight King Dice, player must play and finish the board game provided by King Dice himself by parrying the dice with 1, 2 and 3 numbered on them. There are total 15 spaces in total, counting the START and FIN space: * SAFE: There are 3 spaces of this kind and they spare the players from fighting the bosses. * 1: Tipsy Troop * 2: Chips Bettigan * 3: Mr. Wheezy * 4: Pip and Dot * 5: Hopus Pocus * 6: Phear Lap * 7: Pirouletta * 8: Mangosteen * 9: Mr. Chimes * START OVER: If players land on this space, they are forced to start at the beginning and play the game again. * FIN: The last space on the board. If players hit this space, they will be transported to the King Dice fight. When landing on the sub-boss space, King Dice winks before swallowing the player and taking them to fight the sub-bosses corresponding with the space. If the players dies at any boss fights, they are forced to start over and fight the bosses without dying. TIP: You can restart the boss till the extra lifes fall on the sub-bosses you find the easiest, and them use P.Sugar to manipulate wich number the dice will roll with the right timing (you can make this without P.Sugar, but is easier with P.Sugar and later P.Sugar will prove super useful on the King Dice boss himself). King Dice When reaching the finish line, the real battle commences with King Dice closing in on the player. He only has one known attack. By using his hand, which moves like a person, he sends out a row of cards (12 to be exact, with 3 cards that can be parried) which march towards the player. This attack is unavoidable even by dashing, and thus players need to parry the cards in order to traverse them; but even if they manage to parry the first card, they will land on the wrong card and damage themselves in the progress. This attack applies to both sides. Once he has taken enough damage, King Dice is defeated. He suddenly appears terribly beaten with his tuxedo damaged, his head cracked and chipped, and both his hands begging in defeat. Trivia *King Dice being bigger than the players may be a reference to Mr. Click from Are You Afraid Of The Dark?, since Mr. Click shrinks his victims to sell as pets. *The boss fights are references to casino aspects as well as overall gambling. For example, Chips Bettigan is a casino stack. **Also doubles as a reference to Gunstar Heroes, where Red and Blue are forced to traverse a board full of minibosses before they can fight the owner of the Dice Palace: Black. *King Dice's design and singing voice are heavily based on Cab Calloway, a famous American jazz singer. As an added reference, if you are defeated by King Dice in his boss battle, he says "Hi-de-ho", a phrase commonly associated with Cab Calloway. *King Dice seems to be a foil character for both Cuphead and Mugman, as while all three of them are cartoonish, human-like people that are into gambling, Cuphead and Mugman act more innocent and wear simple clothes while King Dice acts more arrogant and wears a tuxedo. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Hell